As known, it is necessary to ensure a hermetically tight seal, in motor-vehicles, between the perimeter of the doors' edges and the corresponding rabbet edges provided on the body of the motor-vehicle.
To provide such sealing, proper rubber sealing strips or sealing strips made of other elastically deformable material are presently adopted. Such sealing strips are fixed along the perimeter of the rabbet edges of the vehicle body and are adapted to be compressed between the rabbet edges of the vehicle body and the edges of the respective doors, when the door is closed relative to the vehicle body.
The sealing strips generally have a tubular section communicating with the outer environment and include longitudinal zones having differentiated wall thickness relative to other respective longitudinal zones but wherein each cross-section thereof has a uniform wall thickness both in order to be able to follow the numerous curvatures along the edges of the perimeter of the vehicle body without undergoing superficial wrinkling and to present zones of preferential deformation to ensure a better hermetically tight seal when the sealing strips are compressed between the door and the vehicle body.
The conventional sealing strips, as described above, although satisfactory in most situations, cause some problems as follows.
A first problem is the necessity of having relatively small tolerances in relation to the coupling between the doors and the vehicle body.
In fact, particularly when the doors have a considerable length, a small mistake in the hinges' coupling can result in the door edges farther from the hinges not precisely fitting on the rabbet on the sealing strip, seriously jeopardizing the hermetically tight seal in these zones.
The perfect hermetically tight seal may also be compromised when, during running of the motor-vehicle at high speed, the aerodynamic low pressure zones that rise along the sides and in the rear part of the motor-vehicle tend to move the doors farther from the body. This can cause, in some points, a disengagement between the edge of the door and the sealing strip, provoking annoying whistling noises due to infiltrations of air and rain water inside the motor-vehicle.